A ceramic-ferrite head is known, which consists of a magnetic core assembly formed from a read/write magnetic core furnished with a coil, two erasing magnetic cores, furnished with a second coil, which have on both sides ceramic supports. The magnetic core assembly is fixed to a face opening on a plastic body, on which through pegs the leads from the coils are brought out and the assembly is connected to ground through a lead peg in the body. Around the read/write coil and the erase coil a magnetic shield is placed and the later is affixed to the body. The magnetic core axially is fixed to the body with epoxy resin. The working contact surface is part of a spherical surface.
The main disadvantages of this ceramic-ferrite head are the low density and reliability of the written and read digital information.